


Down to Camelot

by krazykitkat



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a lovely face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Down to Camelot  
> AUTHOR: Kat/krazykitkat  
> RATING: PG  
> DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I will put them back slightly disheveled. Some of the words and images are from 'The Lady of Shalott', written by Alfred, Lord Tennyson.  
> THANKS: To Jordan, Rhonda, Cal and Christine; for editing, suggestions and reassurance. And to Janie and David for bringing the Yiddish.  
> Written 2002.

She has a lovely face.

The first time you saw her was across a convention room half a lifetime ago. Hard to miss, she always stood above the crowd.

But it was her face that pulled you into her realm. Too striking and defined to be called a classic beauty or even pretty. You have never worked out exactly what words to use to describe those features, to explain to those who cannot see.

Stunning. Elegant. Statuesque. Exquisite. Shoene.

Sometimes, simplicity is enough.

Lovely.

You've watched those eyes illuminate, the mouth twitch and the laugh lines deepen.

The lip worried between her teeth as the shadows of the world descend upon her head.

Doubtful eyes pleading for reassurance.

You've seen the years etch their tale into her face. Every mark in time enhancing her, pulling you further under.

You've been the beneficiary of sentiments and caresses.

Her lovely face above and below you.

But the look is always directed towards another.

Never you.

Except you think you once caught a glimpse. For a fleeting moment it touched you as you unexpectly turned from your bride. Then it was gone as if it never was and she offered her blessing on your union.

You've been searching for it ever since.

In the child laid bare as she sleeps beside you.

In the dead-pale skin and darkened eyes after Rosslyn.

In the clenched jaw and broken voice as she stumbled from the podium after Haiti.

In the dancing eyes and lilting tone as she proclaimed what you've always known.

You know the exact spot on the back of her knee which will ease the furrows occupying her forehead.

But you're sitting in the Oval Office.

Still watching and waiting.

For a flash, a reflection of you.

And she's singing "Tirra lirra", and you're weaving a web and trying not to crack the mirror.

So you just lean back in your boat and watch her lovely face.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Shoene' is Yiddish for 'beautiful'.  
> I'd been listening to Loreena McKennitt singing 'Lady of Shalott' too much and wanted to use the line "She has a lovely face" in relation to CJ. Toby stepped in and wrote the second last line using images from the poem...and all of a sudden it was Toby of Shalott with the unrequited love for CJ Lancelot...  
> I don't know what the hell it is with Toby giving me off the wall ideas.


End file.
